


#1 - A game worth losing

by ShiTheUnknown



Series: Unoriginal Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Baekhyun, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, top!Chanyeol, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTheUnknown/pseuds/ShiTheUnknown
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol had always had a crush on each other, but never understood their reciprocate feelings, at least until they moved to their university dorm and found out Sehun will be staying with them for a couple weeks. Since then, things will escalate quickly.





	#1 - A game worth losing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's Right Our Type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232572) by [sarangwonhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangwonhoe/pseuds/sarangwonhoe). 



It was early September, the morning breeze was blowing through the colorful foliage of the trees while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were taking the subway to their University dorm. The two young men didn’t live too far away from the school buildings, but at the age of nineteen, they were practically begging to experience the freedom of living on their own. They worked non-stop for a whole year after their graduation and now they were ready to move in their double room at the dormitory.

Despite knowing each other for just two years, they had already become almost inseparable, united by a bond so strong nothing would have ever been able to break it. The taller boy still remembered the moment he walked into his new classroom, it was their last year of high school when he had to move due to his father’s job. Baekhyun was sitting at his desk, chatting with his friends when their eyes met for the first time, Chanyeol’s heart melting almost immediately at the sight of such a pretty boy. His small figure, several centimeters shorter than him, his blonde hair he would have dyed many times during the following years, his cute puppy eyes and above everything else, his bright smile, capable of leaving the brown-haired boy without a single word to describe how wonderful it was. Chanyeol was sure it was love at first sight, there would have been no other way to explain all the overwhelming emotions he was feeling just by staring at him.

Yet, even after all that time, he still hadn’t found the right moment to confess his feelings to the shorter boy. He just couldn’t understand whether Baekhyun would have returned his love or coldly rejected it, his mixed signals making the taller boy even more confused about their relationship. He knew Baekhyun was gay, everyone did, so being two males wouldn’t have been the issue between them, rather it was his behavior the true cause of his doubts. The now redhead boy was the most outgoing and sociable person he had ever met, he loved physical contact, always sitting on someone’s lap, resting his chin on his friends’ shoulders or grasping someone’s butt. However, when it came to Chanyeol, he seemed a little more… distant, almost as if he didn’t want to give him the impression of liking him to a deeper level than just a really strong friendship.

So, the tall guy never made the first move and even as they were approaching their room, he was wondering if he’d ever had the courage to do it. Living with him, being able to spend so much time together, it was like a dream coming true, but at the same time Chanyeol couldn’t help but be worried. What if Baekhyun really didn’t love him? What if someday he just got back to their room with his new boyfriend? At that point, he would have had nowhere to escape from the situation and that dream would have quickly turned into a nightmare.

Anyway, when Baekhyun opened the door, Chanyeol’s worries disappeared, both of them witnessing a quite unexpected scene in front of them. The room was exactly as they had imagined it, four plain walls and all the essential furniture like wardrobes, desks, and beds, except for the fact that there weren’t just two of the latter, but three. They placed their baggage in the room, gazing at the extra bed when the shorter boy remembered.

It was a few weeks earlier when they received an e-mail talking about some problems during the restoration of an area of the building and the fact that some students would have been sorted to other rooms while waiting for theirs to be habitable again. Baekhyun had just finished explaining the situation to his friend when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

« Excuse me, is this room 407? »

When he turned around, a tall boy was standing in the doorway, broad shoulders, a slender but well-toned body, and blonde hair framing an emotionless expression he was sure he must have already seen somewhere.

« Sehun? » the redhead asked with a surprised tone.

« Baekhyun? » the other boy replied, as shocked as he was to see him there of all places.

« What are you doing here? »

« They told me my room wasn’t available, so I’ll be staying here… You’re living here too? »

Baekhyun nodded, his eyes sparkling with happiness after that lucky encounter. He and Sehun had known each other since elementary school, their parents were good friends, so it was inevitable for them to get close too. However, attending different schools and hanging out with different people, they didn’t get to spend much time together, but despite all of that, they could still be considered good friends. Sehun wasn’t the kind of friend you see every day or talk to everyone about, but rather the one you can always rely on whenever a wise and unbiased advice was needed, even if he was the younger one between the two boys.

Baekhyun was still rambling about how amazing it would have been to share the room with him, when the younger man walked to Chanyeol, only a few centimeters preventing them from looking straight into each other’s eyes.

« I’m Sehun, nice to meet you. » he said holding out his hand, a clearly fake smile on his face.

« Chanyeol. » the brown-haired boy replied in a cold tone, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

It couldn’t have been more obvious that Chanyeol didn’t like him. He couldn’t stand the idea of sharing his room with anyone but Baekhyun, let alone sharing Baekhyun himself. Who was that guy? Why did he know him? What kind of relationship did they have? Questions kept crowding the young man’s mind, leaving him with nothing but an unbearable jealousy to deal with. He couldn’t tolerate seeing Baekhyun being so friendly with someone he didn’t know anything about, yet, when he stopped and thought about it, he didn’t really have any reason to be jealous in the first place. It wasn’t like Baekhyun had never done it before, being so visibly happy around someone who wasn’t Chanyeol, so much that the taller boy stopped even noticing it after a while, but he had been waiting for that day for so long, that the idea of it being ruined by another guy just upset him more than it should have had.

Sehun shook his hand back, looking straight into the older boy’s eyes, showing him that that angry puppy face wouldn’t have scared him away so easily. Baekhyun already told him about moving to the University dorm and sharing a room with one of his classmates, but he never really cared about the details of their relationship. Yet, seeing his reaction to that whole situation, Sehun couldn’t help himself but want to tease him, giving him his most confident look while smiling at his face and finally leaving his hand.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

Days passed and Chanyeol’s situation didn’t seem to get any better, quite the opposite to be honest. Baekhyun became even more clingy with Sehun, doing anything they could together, bluntly ignoring the taller boy glaring at them behind his phone’s screen. The thing that enraged him the most, however, was that the more he looked at the younger boy, the more he couldn’t deny how much of a good looking man he was. His muscular body as well as his well-proportioned face, everything about him was flawless like his whole figure was sculpted by the greatest of Roman artists. His beauty was stunning and that made Chanyeol even more jealous, forcing him to avoid the couple not to risk doing something really stupid out of a moment of bad self-control. It had been over a week of constant torture and the brown-haired boy was at his limit.

Finally, for the first time, he and Sehun were alone in their room while Baekhyun was attending his lessons. The younger man sat on Chanyeol’s bed, looking at him with his usual inexpressive face.

« What? » he asked, unsure whether he should have punched him right away or held back, not to ruin his beautiful features.

« I think we need to talk about Baekhyun. » the older boy glared at him, just hearing his voice pronouncing his name was tremendously enraging.  
« I think we both know what game he is playing, right? »

Chanyeol’s expression quickly changed into a confused one, “game”? What was he talking about? Sehun couldn’t believe his eyes, to him it had been clear since the first day, but apparently, Chanyeol was still unaware of it. It was obvious that Baekhyun was trying to attract his attention, using the blonde boy to make him jealous, hoping it would have provoked some kind of reaction in Chanyeol, who instead just ignored them, making Baekhyun be even more explicit with his teasing. Sehun had been involved in a game he didn’t want to be part of, two lovers both too blind to understand each other’s feeling, and he didn’t want to be the one to make the first move for both of them.

« I mean, Baekhyun is quite obviously trying to make us fight and that’s becoming annoying. » Sehun explained, he knew it wasn’t the real reason behind the older boy’s actions, but he wanted Chanyeol to figure the truth by himself.

« So what? » the other one asked in a harsh tone.

« So I think we should beat him at his same game. »

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 

That afternoon, the two young men had planned the best revenge possible, one that would have allowed Chanyeol to make Baekhyun just as jealous as he had been for the past days and Sehun to distance the shorter boy for a while, his constant teasing had put his self-control at risk and by that moment, he didn’t know how long it would have taken before he would have pretended more from the older friend. So, for the following days, Chanyeol and Sehun became best buddies, spending as much time together as possible, laughing, playing games and having fun like real best friends would have done. It hadn’t been so hard for Sehun, he never really had a reason to dislike the brown-haired guy in the first place, while Chanyeol had to overcome some initial hostility to find out that they had more in common than just Baekhyun. The blonde boy wasn’t that bad after all, he could be a little apathetic at times, but on most things, they were on the same page and Chanyeol liked it.

At the same time, Baekhyun started having a taste of his own medicine, seeing his friend and love interest getting closer and closer each passing day. Since high school, the redhead had tried to attract Chanyeol’s attention in any way, but it always seemed like the other boy was just avoiding him, keeping his distance as if not wanting to give him the wrong impression. That was what Baekhyun thought, at least until they started living together and he began that stupid teasing game with Sehun. At that point, Chanyeol’s feelings started being written on his face and the smaller boy finally understood how much of a dumbass they both had been for all that time. It was clear, Chanyeol was dead jealous and that could have only meant one thing: he returned his feelings from the very beginning. However, he must have misinterpreted Baekhyun’s shyness around him and that led to all sorts of misunderstanding during the years, which in the end brought the three guys sitting on the same bed, drinking beer and watching a horror movie marathon.

The two taller men kept teasing each other for the whole night, intertwining their legs, stroking their thighs and constantly checking on Baekhyun, who poorly tried to fake indifference. When they finally went to sleep, the shorter one couldn’t close his eyes, the mixed effect of his non-existent alcohol tolerance and fervid imagination making every little creaking of the old building sound like a demon was coming to hunt them. He hated the way scary movies made him regress to an impressionable kid, but he couldn’t help it.

He turned around to face Chanyeol’s back, he could see it rise and lower beneath the sheets, imagining how cute his sleeping face must have been. He wanted to wake him up, sneak in his bed and finally fall asleep, protected by his strong arms, but he was too proud to do it. The brown-haired boy had been playing with his feelings too much for his taste, daring to tease him with his best friend for almost a week, and Baekhyun couldn’t simply ignore it.

Therefore he turned to the other side, Sehun’s face barely visible in the dark room. He was angry at him too, but at least he could understand why the younger boy could have wanted to take revenge after being involved in their problems. He quietly sneaked out of his bed, crouching in front of the blonde man’s and lightly shaking him.

« Sehun… Are you awake? » he whispered.

The other boy opened his eyes, stretching his body as he tried to focus Baekhyun’s face.

« I am now… » he mumbled. « What’s up? »

« I… I can’t sleep so… Can I… Like, sleep with you? » Baekhyun knew how stupid his request sounded, but he couldn’t help it.

Sehun looked at him for a few seconds, was he trying to make Chanyeol jealous again? It could have been a plausible explanation if only the other man wasn’t visibly sleeping in his bed, not even facing them. Verified his intentions, he then lifted up his sheets, inviting the smaller friend to lay next to him. Baekhyun sneaked in, curling up against Sehun’s chest, his head resting on the younger boy’s arm and his fingers running through his red locks. In an instant, all the creepy sounds that were tormenting Baekhyun disappeared, drowned out by the beating of his own heart.

He had known Sehun for quite a long time and he surely noticed what a beautiful man he had grown up to be, but he never thought about him that way. Until that moment, he had only seen him as a good friend, but now, hearing his gentle breathing, feeling his hands playing with his hair in such a reassuring way, his heart had never been racing so fast before. However, he wasn’t the only fluttered one, he could feel it, Sehun was just pretending to be relaxed, but even he was struggling to keep his calm in that situation. He had been waiting for that moment for way too long, being with Baekhyun, alone, so close their faces were only a few centimeters apart, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He pulled the smaller boy closer to him, their eyes locked together. It was a gaze Baekhyun had never seen, it was filled with desire, almost begging for something more to happen. He should have backed away, told him his heart already belonged to Chanyeol, but he couldn’t, not when their wishes were just the same. Sehun lowered his look, shortening the distance between them before letting their lips finally meet in a sweet, tender encounter.

« You’ve been teasing me for too long, you know that right? » the younger boy whispered in his ear, his voice had never sounded so lustful before.

He knew that very well and he was sorry for his actions, but Sehun didn’t even give him the time to answer, that he had already started nibbling his lobe, moving his lips down to his neck, leaving light marks of his passage on Baekhyun’s delicate skin. All the redhead could do was softly moan, his voice unable to be held back as he felt his friend’s hand sneak underneath his t-shirt and run along his back. To prevent his moans from waking Chanyeol up, Sehun moved back to his lips, giving him a more passionate, intense kiss, letting their tongues meet in their mouths, swirling and playing with each other until they ran out of air.

« W-wait… I can’t… Chanyeol- » Baekhyun only managed to mutter before being interrupted.

« Yeah, Chanyeol what? » the taller boy asked with a very irritated voice.

He turned on the light, exposing the two lovers still lying together, and sat on Baekhyun’s bed. The redhead immediately left Sehun’s arms, his face tinged with a vivid red color as he pulled his t-shirt down, while the younger man stared at him with an annoyed look, interrupted just when things were starting to get interesting.

« I swear I can explain everything! » Baekhyun hurried to reply.

Chanyeol crossed his arms with a severe expression on his face, « I don’t really think there’s anything to explain, but at least you could have waited for Sehun to get his own room before fucking him. »

« It’s not like that, I- »

« Then what is it like? » he asked interrupting him, not even wanting to listen to his bullshit. « You’ve been hitting on him since he placed foot in this room, you couldn’t have been more obvious with that. But if you want me to leave I- »

« I’ve only done it because you didn’t seem to care! » Baekhyun yelled back, his allegations pushing him over his limit. « I’ve been trying to gain your attention for over two years now and you think the one I really want is him?! You’re the reason I started this stupid teasing game in the first place! »

« What?! Why the hell would you have done it?! »

« Because I love you! » silence filled the room as Baekhyun’s words echoed, it wasn’t how he always imagined his confession, but it was too late now. « I just wanted you to notice me, to make a move, but instead you just staid there dying in your own jealousy and I ended up involving Sehun in all of this too and… I’m sorry. »

« Why have you been avoiding me then? » Chanyeol asked in a more comforting tone.

« Because I was shy and scared to ruin everything. » at that moment, the taller boy realized how badly he misinterpreted Baekhyun’s behavior since the first day.

They always felt the same way, it had always been mutual, and he finally knew it. With a sweet smile on his face, Chanyeol leaned towards the smaller man who was carefully avoiding his eyes, surprising him with a gentle kiss.

« I love you. » Chanyeol said with his deep, sensual voice.

« Eh ehm… » Sehun cleared his throat, reminding the two lovers he was still there with them. « I’m sorry to interrupt, but now that everything is clear between you two I’d have something to say too. »

Baekhyun couldn’t even turn his head to face him, that his arms already wrapped around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder as his eyes met Chanyeol’s.

« I know you’re in love and everything but… I’m not planning to be the only one being left high and dry here. » he smirked at the taller boy, they knew what he meant and unlike the first day, Chanyeol was now quite enjoying the idea of Sehun joining them, at least for one night.

« Well, you’re right… » he replied with a devilish smirk, « Baekhyun has been very mean, playing with my feelings and teasing you like that… I think he needs a little punishment, doesn’t he? » the brown-haired man grinned as he moved to their bed, Baekhyun’s knees between his, their lips passionately meeting again.

The smaller boy gasped for air as their tongues danced a luxurious ballet in their mouths, a shiver running along his spine as he felt Sehun’s lips brush against his neck and his hands lifting up his t-shirt, caressing his chest and moving up towards his nipples. A loud moan escaped the redhead’s mouth as the younger boy gently pinched them, using his indexes to draw slow circles around them.

« You’re very sensitive over here aren’t you? » Sehun whispered in his ear, his voice echoing through Baekhyun’s body, making it twitch in anticipation.

As if the blonde boy playing with his chest wasn’t enough, Chanyeol decided it was time for him to have some fun too. He left Baekhyun’s mouth only to kneel in front of him, his lips leaving very visible marks on his pale thighs as he moved towards his crotch. However, he made sure not to ever reach it, stopping himself only a few centimeters away, leaving the smaller boy a horny, moaning mess.

« You’re too loud hyung. » Sehun commented before kissing him in the attempt of calming his voice down.

Baekhyun was quickly losing his mind, being assaulted on both fronts, every centimeter of his body continuously stimulated by their gentle touch. He wanted more, he needed more, but the two friends didn’t seem too keen to give him. It was at that moment that he realized his game didn’t just backfire at him, but that he also utterly lost it. Both Sehun and Chanyeol already knew what Baekhyun wanted, but they were being very careful not to give it to him unless the redhead properly asked for it.

« C-Channie please… » he mumbled against Sehun’s lips as the boy kept stroking his chest, softly pulling at his sensitive nipples.

« Please what? » the other boy jokingly asked, his middle finger tracing a slow, barely perceptible line along his erection, still caged by his now too tight underwear.

Baekhyun’s face was almost the same color as his hair, the feeling of Sehun’s hard-on constantly pressing against his bare back making him want to feel both of them inside of him as quick as possible.

« P-please… T… Touch me… » he stuttered, too embarrassed to speak out loud.

« What? We couldn’t hear you… » Sehun mockingly replied.

Baekhyun had to choose, it was either his pride or his dick at that moment. « I-I said touch me already! » he yelled, surrendering to their game.

« As you wish. » he couldn’t see it, but he was sure Chanyeol was smirking as he said it.

The taller man removed his underwear as Sehun took off his t-shirt, leaving him naked and vulnerable, he was in their hands, literally. When Chanyeol finally took him in his hand, Baekhyun left out a loud moan, biting on Sehun’s lip so hard it started bleeding, making the younger boy groan for the pain. The ferrous taste of blood mixed with their saliva as they only divided to breath for a few seconds, during which the blonde boy took Baekhyun’s hand and moved it to his boxers, letting him grasp his erection through the fabric of his underwear and guiding his movements as he groaned against his lips.

Chanyeol looked up at the two boys for a moment as he was still stroking Baekhyun’s shaft, it was a better view than he expected. He couldn’t hold back anymore, but he knew that if he could endure it for a little longer, the redhead’s slutty side would have finally arisen and it would have surely been worth it. So, he softly started kissing Baekhyun’s length, making his voice get louder with each contact, impossible to be held back anymore. His tongue teasingly swirled around its tip, licking every centimeter of his member. It was way too much for Baekhyun to handle and at the same time not enough to actually please him.

« Fuck, you sound so needy Baekkie… » Chanyeol said, he could feel his body throb with desire in his hands. « Why don’t you just tell us what you want uh? »

How could he? How could he look into his puppy eyes and openly tell him he wanted him to fuck him so hard he would have had problems walking straight the next day? It was too embarrassing, but again, he had no choice.

« Chan- Channie… Please, f-fuck- » he couldn’t do it, his voice was too weak, his mind too blurry to even speak coherently.

Delighted by how desperate he sounded, Chanyeol rushed to his nightstand, leaving the smaller boy some time to rest. As Baekhyun lied down on the bed, panting, he admired Sehun take off his clothes, revealing his hard, way bigger than he thought member. He licked his lips in anticipation as the blonde boy walked back to him, kneeling down to kiss his forehead and move his red locks out of his sweaty face. In the meanwhile, Chanyeol got rid of all the excess clothing and jumped back on the bed, placing himself between Baekhyun’s legs and pulling his hips towards him, slightly lifting them up. He then got back to stroke him while the middle finger of his other hand started poking at his tight hole, drawing delicate circles around it, feeling it twitch, begging for more. He opened a little bottle of lube, letting the cold liquid pour on his finger as he slowly slided it inside of Baekhyun’s ass, then out again to tease his rim and back inside, again and again. 

Baekhyun was moaning even louder than before, his voice assuming a lewd tone that made both men even more eager to hear more of it. Sehun was sucking on his nipple, nibbling on it while twisting the other one between his thumb and index finger and in the meantime, Chanyeol added another finger, stretching Baekhyun’s hole, preparing it for the grand finale he would have needed to beg for. The smaller boy was way over his limit, he needed to put an end to their tormenting, but he was too weak to protest, lost in his own pleasure, digging his nail in Sehun’s back every time the taller boy shoved his slender fingers back inside of him.

« Fuck, Baek you’re hurting me… » the blonde boy said as he left his side only to get on the bed and kneel next to him, his erection only a few centimeters away from his face. « You need to make up for it. » he added, running his fingers through his red hair.

He didn’t even need to guide him towards it, that Baekhyun had already taken his length between his lips, eagerly sucking it. Sehun moaned in pleasure, his hand encouraging him to take more of it, gagging for his and Chanyeol’s pleasure. Baekhyun had lost any leftover of dignity, his body almost moving on his own, following his most carnal instincts. He wanted to beg Chanyeol to fuck him, to take him so rough it would have almost hurt, but Sehun was forcing him to stay at his place, his mouth full and put at good use.

« F-fuck me Channie! Please! » he yelled as soon as the younger man left him a few moments to catch his breath.

The brown-haired boy was caught off guard by his direct, desperate request, but it was just what he was waiting for. He quickly slipped a condom on before placing the tip of his member against his gaping hole.

« I’m not so sure you deserve it baby… » he could barely resist the need to forcefully shove all of his length inside of him.

« P-please Channie I’m begging you… Fuck me… Please… » he hopelessly whined.

The taller man smirked, he sounded so lustful he couldn’t deny his request anymore. Baekhyun almost screamed in pleasure as he felt Chanyeol entering him with one, quick, rough thrust.

« I already told you you’re too loud hyung… » Sehun said guiding him back to his length.

The redhead could barely process what was going on, pleasure fogging his mind. He was sucking on Sehun’s member in the useless attempt not to let the whole dormitory know what was going on in that room, while Chanyeol was fucking him as hard as he could, his hands grabbing his ass and gently spanking it, each slap making Baekhyun moan even louder. It didn’t take much to bring him to the edge, his body being overstimulated for too much time now.

« C-Channie ahh… I’m- I’m about… Aaahhh… » he muttered, a loud moan of complain following his words as soon as the taller boy stopped moving inside of him.

« Not yet baby… » he replied, his thrust getting slower and deeper.

« Wh-what? Please Chanyeol… Ahh… I-I’m sorry, please… »

The man didn’t seem to hear him, ignoring his words while loving his hopeless voice. His eyes met Sehun’s, who with a silent movement of his head suggested to switch positions, in order to make it a even longer night for Baekhyun. The smaller boy whined as he felt his lover leaving him, that emptiness too much to be handled. He looked at the two friends moving around him, immediately understanding what their plan was.

As soon as Chanyeol walked in front of him, he kissed the redhead, comforting his despair.

« Turn around hyung. » Sehun suggested while getting behind him and Baekhyun silently obeyed, getting on all fours.

He instinctively took Chanyeol’s member in his hands, making him moan as his lips enveloped its tip, his head moving up and down at increasing speed. The blonde boy quickly slipped a condom on and made his way inside Baekhyun’s hole, groaning as his length disappeared in his ass.

« God you’re so tight… No doubt Chanyeol didn’t want to switch… » Sehun commented while starting to move, going hard and deep since the first thrust.

« Well, my baby knows how to use his mouth too. » Chanyeol replied as if Baekhyun wasn’t even there, moving his hair away from his eyes so that he could see his lewd expression while his mouth was filled with his member.

Sehun seemed way more experienced than Baekhyun imagined, his strong and forceful movements almost pushing him over the edge, almost. His hand was stroking him, bringing him closer to his orgasm, but also leaving him every time his moans got a little louder. His hips were slamming against his, restlessly violating him just to stop right before he could have enough.

« Fuck Hunnie please… Ahh- Let… Let me cum! » Baekhyun begged once again, his fist clenching on the sheets, his face buried in the bed, hiding his pitiful expression.

Sehun looked at his friend for advice, he too was at his limit, but he could have endured it for a little longer if he needed to. Instead, Chanyeol asked him to switch again without Baekhyun noticing, his watery eyes were closed and his moans drowning out every other sound in the room. He moved next to Sehun, suddenly exchanging place, making the smaller boy jolt and turn around, his eyes meeting with his lover’s. His face was a complete mess, sweat covering his whole body, his eyes begging him to put an end to his despair. A wonderful view for sure. Chanyeol forcefully fucked the smaller boy, his hands grabbing his ass so tight they almost left marks on it.

« Only if you make me cum first hyung… » Sehun growled forcing himself inside of his mouth again.

Baekhyun immediately complied, sucking him like his life depended on it, pushing himself even further just to please him as fast as possible. Luckily, Sehun was well over his limit and Baekhyun’s hopeless sucking quickly pushed him over the edge, his cum soon covering the redhead’s face, some landing on his locks too.

« Good job sweetie, now it’s my turn too… » Chanyeol sensually whispered in his ear, his chest pressed against his back, his hips moving even harder.

« P-please aah… C-Channie… »

« Please what Baekkie… Ask for it… » Chanyeol said taking him in his hand, stroking him as their hips slammed together.

« Please let me cum! Please aahh-! »

Baekhyun’s last moans echoed in the room as Chanyeol emptied himself inside of him, the smaller boy finally releasing himself in his hand. The two men fell on the bed, exhausted, while Sehun moved to the nearest bed.

« Fuck… That was amazing… » Chanyeol said catching his breath.

« I never thought Baekhyun would have been so… Desperate. » Sehun chuckled, looking at the older friend.

« It’s your fault, both of you… »

« Have we been too rough on you sweetie? » Chanyeol asked in a reassuring tone, taking a tissue to clean his hand and Baekhyun’s face.

The smaller boy giggled feeling his boyfriend’s hand caressing his face, « Not exactly… »

The day after, Sehun moved to his new room, leaving the two lovers finally alone, ready to live their couple life without any more intruders, but still coming over for some fun once in a while.


End file.
